Fantasia Contest 1
Everish Broadcasting Corporation (EBC-IAR) | venue = McAdole's Arena, Crystalfall, Evergreen | entries = 46 | debut = All countries | return = | withdraw = | null = | interval = Semi-final 1: Elle King performing "My Neck, My Back" Semi-final 2: Milky Whip performing "My Love" | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = }} The Fantasia Contest 1 will be the first edition of the annual Fantasia Contest. It will take place in Crystalfall, the capital of Evergreen. The contest will consist of two semi-finals, and a final. The shows will be presented by Anu Välba. Forty-six countries have confirmed their participation in the contest, all of them debuting. Location }} :For more details on the host country, see Evergreen. Everish Broadcasting Corporation (EBC-IAR) announced on August 11th, that the host city of the contest would be Crystalfall, the capital of Evergreen. Bidding phase EBC-IAR announced two arenas in Crystalfall, who are interested in hosting the contest. The host venue was finally decided to be the McAdole's Arena, which was chosen over the Crystalfall Central Arena due to more capacity, better time schedule and better accommodations for the artists and fans. Format The competition will consist of two semi-finals and a final. Twelve countries with the highest score in both semi-finals will qualify to participate in the final, where they will join the host country, Evergreen. Semi-final allocation draw The semi-final allocation draw was decided on 7 September 2015, during a meeting in the EBC-IAR headquarters. The forty-five semi-finalists were spread into pots, based on geographical location. The six pots were the following: Graphic design On 17 August, the FBA and the EBC-IAR released the graphic design of the contest, it included a slogan "The World Is in Our Hands". The theme utilises a planet, with smoke-like waves appearing from either side, with the planet representing the "world" and the waves representing the "hands". The slogan and theme were selected to promote unity, but also reflect individuality and diversity of the Fantasia world. Participants Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} It was confirmed that forty-six countries would perform their debut entry in Crystalfall. There will be twenty-two participants in the first semi-final and twenty-three participants in the second semi-final, and twenty-five in the final. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Other countries To be eligible to participate in the Fantasia Contest, a country needs to be an active member of the Fantasia Broadcasting Association (FBA). The FBA issued an invitation to all active members of the FBA, to participate in the contest. Forty-six out of forty-seven active nations confirmed their participation, whilst those who didn't are noted below. Active FBA members * – Originally, Orangina's national broadcaster, Orangina Television (OTV), confirmed their participation, however an entrant was not selected before the deadline, and thus Orangina was forced to withdraw their debut in the first edition. Require active FBA membership * - The United States of Eldance issued no interest in participating in the first edition, however, nothing has prohibited a national broadcaster to apply for membership in order to participate in the second edition. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Kati Bellowitsch # Marko Reikop # Nina Dobrev # Sarah Hyland # Rose Byrne # Hugh Dennis # Horst Schlämmer # Sabrina Halm # Petra Mede # Liam Hemsworth # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA See also *Fantasia Contest External links *Forum